


Supernaturals

by Sagisen112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Creepy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Reapers, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagisen112/pseuds/Sagisen112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natalie is visited by a werewolf, a vampire and a dying reaper her life makes a twisted turn. Fantasy becomes reality, good turns evil and around every corner, another shadow lurks. Will Natalie be able to help defeat the dark, or will her feelings for a special supernatural creature be in her way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this site, and I'm actually really nervous...  
> There may be some spelling mistakes here and there, but English isn't my first language, so I hope I'm exused:P  
> Anaways, here it is!  
> Enjoy!

 

Harry

Prolog

 

 

With a snarl I drew back my arm, dropping the mug to the floor where it crashed into a million pieces, coffee spreading away in all directions. The coffee burned and stung on my fingers causing me to swear and hiss to myself. A giggle was heard from behind me and I saw Louis smirk evilly at me. He was sitting on a chair, his feet up on the dining table and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Shut up, Louis”, I muttered and put my forefinger in my mouth and sucked on it, then held it in front of him. A stripe of red lay across my forefinger where the coffee had left its mark and my shoulders slumped, supplied.

Louis chuckled again but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the death glare I was giving him. I sighed and started cleaning up, throwing the pieces of porcelain in the trashcan which stood under the sink while thinking “Liam’s going to _kill_ me!”

“Oh yeah, he will”, Louis said, taking his feet of the table and hoisting himself up to a standing position, “or at least, he’ll try.”

I sighed again, and gave him a long look.

“Can you please stop digging around my head for one second? I’ve told you that I don’t want to be worried about what I’m thinking. And for the record, it freaks me out.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and held out his arms dramatically. “What, so a man who literally turns into a beast and grows hair out of every inch on his body whenever he gets mad is completely normal, but one guy who is able to take a sneak peek into somebody’s brain is freaky?”

I pointed with my finger threateningly towards Louis. “Hey, don’t skip that you’re a bloodsucking, pale and cold inhuman creature who kills for food.” I stretched out my arms under the water tap, but froze in the movement, and turned to look at Louis with a smile on my lips. “You’re like a tampon.”

Louis jaw dropped and he made a shocked sound.

“Ok, A, the thing about me being pale, is racist. B, everyone kills for food! And C, I can’t believe you just compared me with a tampon!”

I laughed and shook my head slightly before washing of the coffee from my hands and dried them off with a jerky movement of my wrists. Pouting, I took my right hand in my left and looked closely at the burn.

“Aw, does little Hazza need a patch?” Louis said while walking up to me with a fake symphonizing look on his face.

I laughed sarcastically with him, and then gently punched his stomach.

“You bitch”, Louis laughed pushing me away. I was just going to say something snappy back at him, when suddenly the front door opened with a bang.

I was all on guard in a matter of seconds, my head snapping towards the door to the hallway. I could hear the sound of footsteps scattering around before the door closed with another bang, which made my muscles tense even more. Silence followed except a slithering sound, and then a low thump.

I exchanged glances with Louis who shrugged and then nodded toward the door. With a deep sigh, I stepped up to the door keeping the hallway and kitchen apart, put my right hand on it, and then pushed it open.

I gasped in shock.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed and hurriedly ran up to Liam who was on the ground, his back leaning against the front door and his head hanging limply to one side.

I knelt beside him, taking his head in my hands. He was a mess. Cuts and bruises covered his sweaty face, his usually neat hair was messy and dirty, his clothes were bloody and almost ripped to pieces and he stank so bad that I nearly gaged.

“Liam? Hey, Liam, wake up buddy”, I said, slapping his cheek gently to get some kind of reaction from him, but he didn’t move a finger. Louis was suddenly by my side and I gave him a terrified glance.

“Is he breathing?” Louis asked. I quickly put my fingers over his mouth and held my breath. I felt nothing. Panic struck my body like lighting and I shook my head.

“No! He’s not fucking breathing!”

Louis quickly put his two fingers to Liam’s throat and fell silent for a few seconds. Then his face lit up.

“He has a pulse!”

“Oh my god”, I wheezed, “what do we d…”

I didn’t have time to finish when Liam suddenly straightened up, gasping for air. He immediately pushed me away, clumsily trying to get on feet but failing and dropping to the floor again with a pained expression.

“Whoa! Calm down mate”, Louis said, holding up his hands defensively, his eyes filled with fright.

I was by his side in a few seconds and put a hand on his shoulder carefully. Liam was breathing heavily with his eyes closed and pained grimace on his face.

“What the hell happened to you?” Louis asked. Liam shook his head, frowning still with his eyes closed.

“I don’t know, I don’t know, it happened so fast. One minute I was just hanging out, the next Zayn…”

He fell silent and his eyes flew up and he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, his brown, panicked eyes staring into mine. “Zayn! They took Zayn!”

“Who did?” Louis exclaimed.

Liam turned to Louis, letting my shirt go with a swift movement and I almost fell backwards again, but managed to regain my balance.

“I don’t know”, Liam whispered, “I tried fighting back, and so did Zayn, but they were so many, we didn’t stand a chance. They got me…” He put his hand on his stomach and brought it back to look at, and I could see that it was covered with blood.

I stared at him, shocked and speechless.

“W-what did they look like?” Louis stammered.

Liam frowned, because of the pain or because he was thinking, I didn’t know.

“They were tall… and slim… and shone white”, Liam said, his voice trembling, staring into abyss, as if seeing something only he could see, “they had long, sharp swords or knives and they smelled of…”

His voice was caught in his throat, and he whimpered, pinching his eyes together.

“What? They smelled of what?” Louis asked, grabbing Liam’s shirt and shaking him slightly. Whimpering, Liam put a trembling hand over his face and took a few long, deep breaths.

“Louis, let go”, I hissed, irritated at my friends lack of patience. A low growl erupted in Louis throat but he did as I said, keeping his gaze fixed on Liam.

“Liam, what did they smell of?” I repeated Louis question, but Liam wasn’t listening. His hands were over is ears and a low whisper was heard from his barely moving mouth.

I leaned in to be able to hear what he was saying, and caught something about “what is happening? Where am I? Who… _who_ am I?”

“Liam?” I said, cautiously.

For a moment, he fell silent, his hands slowly releasing his ears and his eyes opening. He looked up at me, and frowned.

“Harry?”

Then, he let out a horrible scream that sent a chill down my spine. His back suddenly bent with his chest rising up toward the roof and the top of his head against the door.

“Liam!” Louis shouted, trying to push him down, but it was as if he was lying on an invisible table. He was unwavering, and was still screaming at the top of his lungs, his voice tearing his throat apart.

“He needs help now!” Louis shouted, giving me a frustrated look.

“I know!” I shouted back.

“What do we do?”

I fell silent and looked in horror as Liam suddenly went quiet, his body relaxing. He leaned back against the door, coughing and spitting some shining, white goo, his eyes rolling around under his eyelids. Then an idea struck me.

“I know where to go”, I said, standing up and grabbing Liam’s arm, hoisting him easily over my shoulder. He let out a groan and I winced, uttering a small apology.

“Where?” Louis sounded both confused and irritated as I opened the door and headed out to the car which stood a few meters from the main house.

“Eh…you’re not gonna like it”, I said, opened the backseat door and carefully pushed Liam inside. I straightened up while slamming the door shut and walked around the car to the driver’s seat. There, I stopped and looked up at Louis.

“We’re going to the Wizard.”

At first, Louis looked confused, then it all made sense to him.

“I’m not going to let you do that, mate.”

“I don’t care! Liam’s life is at stake! Do you want to lose him?”

“Of course not, but I don’t want to lose you too! You know he’ll kill you before you even open your mouth!” Louis snapped and stepped closer to me.

“No, he won’t! Besides, he owes me! I’m going to see him, whether you like it or not.”

With that, I opened the car door and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind me. With a quick movement, the car’s engine was on and the car sped off. A sudden gush of wind blew past me and I smirked, satisfied. I looked in the back mirror and saw Louis sitting in the backseat, Liam’s head in his lap.

“God, I hope this is worth it”, I heard him mumble and I turned my focus on the uneven road in front of me.

“It’ll be fine. I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's currantly 03:00 in the morning but I can't sleep so I spent like an hour writing this chapter. I must admitt that this might actually be the worst chapter I've ever written, but anyways...  
> Here it continues!

”Oh, come on…” I muttered, closing my wardrobe with a bang and then threw myself on the floor.

I put my arm in under my bed, groping with my hand after what I was looking for. Nothing, but along with my bad luck, I managed to get a handful of dust in my palm when I dragged it out.

Groaning loudly, I shook my hand harshly and the dust trickled to the floor. In the matter of seconds, I was up on my feet and stormed out my door.

“Jack!” I shouted as I reached the stairs, “have you seen my bag?"

“What bag, you have like a bigillion bags!”

I could practically see the smirk on my half-brothers lips and I rolled my eyes.

“My school bag, Einstein! The black, leathery backpack!”

I heard a long sigh before I saw Jack stick his head out around the corner, holding up my bag.

“It was where it always is; hanging in the hallway.”

He threw it to me and I caught it in one hand, “keep a better track on your stuff, kid.”

With that he walked out of view.

"Hey, don’t call me ‘kid’, Jack”, I snapped, walking down the stairs after him, “you’re only like, two years older than me.”

“Two years and eleven months!” I heard him call from the kitchen.

“Are we seriously having this conversation now?” I threw my bag over my shoulder and coaxed my other arm in under the leather strap so that it my bag was hanging from both of my shoulders, “You don’t add months when you’re talking about age differences; you’re two years older than me.”

Walking up to the entrance of the kitchen, I saw Jack sitting by the table turned towards me with an are-you-being-serious-expression on his face.

“Yes, you do when you’re talking about eleven months. That’s one year minus 30 days.”

I held up one finger as if to prove a point. “But it’s still not one whole year.”

Jack sighed supplied with an amused glimpse in his eyes. “You believe what you want. We both know who’s right.”

“Yeah”, I answered, “I’m glad we both agree that it’s me.”

Jack was just about answer when he was cut off by rapid knocking on the front door. Both me and Jack turned towards the hallway, and then exchanged glances. I sighed.

“I’ll get it; I’m already on my way to school anyway.”

I hoisted the bag higher up my shoulders and made my way to the hallway, whistling a random song on the way. I jumped when the same rapid knocking was heard again, but this time it was much louder and aggressive.

“Calm down, I’m on my way!” I shouted irritated, but the knocking didn’t erupt. Sighting again, I unlocked the heavy door and pulled it open.

I have never been as surprised as I was when I saw the situation in front of me.

Two boys, probably the same ages as Jack were standing in the doorway. They both wore a white shirt under a black, dirty suit jacket and jeans as trousers. But what made the view stand out was the fact that there was an apparently unconscious boy that literally hung from the two other boy’s shoulders.

The unconscious boy was bloody; his ripped clothes hanging red and dirty down his limp body. His face was out of view because his head was hanging limp, his chin pressed against his chest. A large gash stretched from the boy’s forehead to the back of his head, blood oozing out of the wound and dripping onto the floor.

I was brought back to reality when I realized that the boy with blue eyes had said something.

“What?” I whispered, and apparently, he’d heard me.

“Is the wizard home?” the blue eyed boy repeated, his entire body language showing that he was irritated. I didn’t answer. I just took ahold of the door and made a try to close it, but the same blue eyed boy quickly put a foot between the door and the wall, stopping it from slamming shut.

With an angry gesture he shoved the door open, sending me back with a jolt and the two strangers plus the unconscious guy barged in and pushed me aside along the way.

“What the hell…” I began, but the blue eyed boy, now called Blue Eyes, interrupted me.

“Winslet! Winslet, I know you’re here!” he yelled, letting go of the unconscious guy’s arm and ran in to the living room, his head snapping from side to side. “We need your help!”

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” I snapped. Nobody answered. The boy still holding the unconscious man had made his way in to the living room after the blue eyed one, and was carefully laying him down on my stepmom’s couch, giving a low sigh as the weigh was instantly lift from his shoulders.

“Thanks for the help, mate”, he muttered to his friend, who either ignored him or didn’t hear him.

“If you don’t tell me why you’re here or get out of my house I’m calling the police”, I practically yelled, picking up my phone from my pocket. That seemed to get their attention because they both froze and looked at me like they’d just noticed my presence.

Before either of them could say anything I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly Jack was standing by my side. He didn’t even look at me, just gently pushed me back behind him, taking a step forward. I glanced around the room, my eyes wandering from person to person. I was shocked, angry and scared at the same time and the uncomfortable silence didn’t help at all. It was Jack who spoke first.

“Nat, you need to leave.” It was a simple statement but it brought a million questions to my mind.

“Are you serious?”

“Natalie, I’m not kidding, leave now.” His tone was hard and demanding, and I had honestly never heard him speak to me like that, but I still stood my ground.

“I have the right to know what is going on.”

Jack turned on his heels and faced me, his eyes flashing.

“I’m not going to tell you again”, he hissed- really hissed - and I swallowed hardly.

“Listen, punk, you need to heal him now or he’ll die”, Blue Eyes interrupted, taking a step closer to Jack.

Jack snapped his head back to him and I saw his muscles tensing.

“I don’t need to do anything to you”, Jack said, “after all, you almost got me killed last time we met.”

I choked. “What? You were almost killed?”

“You shouldn’t be here”, Jack said anxiously over his shoulder, “go to school.”

“No way”, I said, glancing at the unconscious boy nervously. He was lying on his back, his left arm hanging outside the sofa and his face turned toward me. He was very pale, his lips looking chapped and blue, his sweaty hair glued to his wet skin.

“Is he ok?”

“No, he isn’t”, the quiet boy said angrily, his gaze on Jack, “And if you don’t heal him he’ll die within minutes.”

Jack walked further into the room until he was standing beside the passed out guy, putting the outside of his fingers to his cheek as if checking his temperature then quickly drew it away as if he’d just burned himself. He turned towards the younger.

“I don’t owe you anything.” Jack said, and it sounded like he was forcing the words past his lips.

“Yes you do!” the quiet boy exclaimed and before I knew it he had lashed forward with his hand, took ahold of Jack’s hand and pressed it to his own forehead.

A blue light instantly started glowing where Jack’s palm was put and it was so bright that I had to shade my eyes with my hand. After a few seconds the light disappeared as fast as it had appeared and I slowly took away my hand. Jack stumbled back a few steps back, a shocked expression on his face.

“I see”, he murmured, his gaze flickering and unfocused, “very well.” I stared at him as he turned around and bent over to get a better look at the wounded man.

“What just happened?” I asked and coughed lightly when I heard my voice crack. I took off my backpack and slowly entered the room, my gaze on Jack.

It felt as if everyone was going insane, and I was honestly only a few minutes from calling the police and/or an ambulance. Of course was my question ignored as I could see Jack open the unconscious man’s right eye and stare straight into it.

“What exactly happened to him?” Jack asked sternly. I saw Blue Eye’s face lighten up, giving his friend a quick glance before answering. “Um, I don’t know. He just came home like this. He said that they were long, slim creatures who shone white. They carried swords or knives as weapons and apparently they smelled weird.”

Jack froze. He straightened up and looked at Blue Eyes with a concerned look.

“He didn’t tell you what they smelled like?” he asked.

“He passed out before we had the time to ask.” The other boy answered and Jack glanced at him before turning around and looking at the unconscious guy. After a moment of hesitation, Jack turned to his right, walked up to an old table that we used to eat dinner at. With a quick gesture, he started dragging the sofa and stopped in front of the sofa. He pushed everything that was on it down on the floor, not caring whether or not it broke.

“Help me lift him”, he said to no one specifically, and soon he was lifting up the man onto the table with help from Blue Eyes.

Just as Jack had laid him down on the table and had a small flashlight shining down the unconscious man’s throat, the man suddenly opened his eyes with a gasp. He sat straight up, breathing fast and heavily as his gaze flickered around the room.

Jack put a surprised hand on his shoulder and tried to push him back down onto the table again when the man’s eyes met mine. He froze immediately and he tried backing away from me, his eyes full of terror growing wide.

“No”, he breathed and then said it again, this time much louder, “No!”

I stared back at him, my forehead wrinkling as I frowned.

“No please, please don’t do this”, he whispered, a tear running down his cheek, “not again, please…”

“What are you talking about Liam?” Blue Eyes asked and thank god, I finally knew one of their names.

Liam turned his gaze to him before returning to me.

“It’s her, she’s one of them”, he whispered, terrified.

“One of whom?” Jack asked, looking at me.

I felt my hands shake in panic. What the actual fuck was going on?

“It’s her”, Liam whispered, “She’s one of those creatures who attacked me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are... as I said before, I wrote this really late on a Friday night and there might be a ton of spelling mistakes.  
> See ya in the future (I hope!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the prologe! Maybe you're confused, trust me, your not alone. I haven't really thought about what will happen in the future precisely, but I have a hint on where I want this to lead to.  
> I'll hopefully see you soon!


End file.
